Five Little Joeys
"Five Little Joeys" is a song from Big Red Car. Anthony narrates this one while drumming. With help from Greg and Jeff on keyboard, and the doctor, Dr. Murray with his line "no more joeys jumping on the bed!". The song was based off "Five Little Monkeys". Song Credits 1995 Version * Composed and Written by: Anonymous * Arranged and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineered and Mixed by: Aaron Ruig * Recorded at: Tracking Station Recording Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd 1995 Instrumental Version * Composed and Written by: Anonymous * Arranged and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineered and Mixed by: Aaron Ruig * Recorded at: Tracking Station Recording Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd 1996 Version * Composed and Written by: Anonymous * Arranged and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Chris Brooks * Mixed by: Alex Ferguson * Recorded at: Tracking Station Recording Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd 2014 Version * Composed and Written by: Anonymous * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Musicians Big Red Car Version * Lead Vocals: Anthony Field * Drums: Tony Henry * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Greg Page Instrumental Version * Drums: Tony Henry * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Greg Page Wiggledance! Version * Lead Vocals: Anthony Field * Dialogue: Murray Cook * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt 2012 Version * Lead Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Caterina Mete * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Anthony Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt 2014 Version * Lead Vocals: Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Drums: Jae Nelson * Keyboards: Lachlan Gillespie Listen Lyrics Five little joeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped her head Called up the doctor and the doctor said No more joeys jumping on the bed Four little joeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped its head Called up the doctor and the doctor said No more joeys jumping on the bed Three little joeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped its head Called up the doctor and the doctor said No more joeys jumping on the bed Two little joeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped its head Called up the doctor and the doctor said Well, no more joeys jumping on the bed One little joey jumping on the bed The joey fell off and bumped its head Called up the doctor and the doctor said No more joeys jumping on the bed One silly doctor jumping on the bed He fell off and he bumped his head Called up the joeys and the joeys said No silly doctors jumping on the bed Appearances Video Performances *Big Red Car *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Here Comes the Big Red Car *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Wiggle House Album Tracks *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Big Red Car *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (album) *Wiggle House Trivia *This is the first Wiggles song that Anthony sings by himself. *Dorothy voiced by Blathnaid and Henry voiced by Jeff sing this song together in Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party. *An instrumental track of this song is played in the photo gallery of Here Comes the Big Red Car DVD and Karaoke Songs 2. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Counting Songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 8 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Series 2 Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Wiggle Treats! Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs